


I'm here

by alsee8785



Category: X-Men（Apocalypse）
Genre: Blow Job, EC, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsee8785/pseuds/alsee8785
Summary: Charles不知道那日Erik甩下“X”前脑海里的，除了二人相处的点滴，还有自己被快感支配着流下眼泪的模样。





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> 被lof的吸鲨捏神仙太太的撩头发天启查刺激到搞了一篇车出来。设定老婆飞来到石头堆聊天的间隔里，老万与查查见缝插针嘿嘿嘿的故事（其实我就想欺负人妻查x），BJ有，无脑车勿纠结逻辑，ooc都是我的。

万磁王不知道这一切是怎么发生的，但当他回过神来时，臂弯里已经多了一个实实在在的重量。

自称为天启的男人在不发表演说时大多沉默寡言，思维也令人难以捉摸，只略微瞟了一眼还昏迷的人身下的轮椅：“我们不需要这个东西”，便继续闭上眼睛进行他的深度学习活动。万磁王其实想说那轮椅几乎是全金属的他控制着一点都不费事，不过谁知道是不是因为只有他们五个人站着的话，坐着的X教授比天启更像老大呢？他还想说些什么，但他看见离Charles更近的天使已经上前了一步。

“我来。”脱口而出的话快过大脑思考，他伸手拽来轮椅，一手垫在脑后一手绕过膝弯将里面的人抱了起来，或许是那过于小心的动作与全身冷硬的气场过于不合，天使诡异地看了他一眼，吹了声口哨。

男人穿着简便的休闲西服，脑袋歪垂着靠在他的胸口，柔软的发丝随着呼吸的频率轻蹭着他的手腕，近得只要一低下头，就可以看见领口内苍白的脖颈以及隐隐浮现的青色血管。他不是没有这么抱过别人，女儿从刚刚出生到自由奔跑时躺在他怀里的温度与重量他都清晰记得，但Charles，他太久没有这样近地接触这个人，无法拿捏的力度和交缠的体温与气息一起，都让他觉得大脑思考有些滞塞。

为什么每十年的见面都会这样，他还记得十年前电梯门后那双湛蓝的眸子，在湿淋淋的乱发下仍令自己呼吸一滞。怀中人露出的侧脸轮廓和他的五官一样漂亮，岁月没有在他脸上留下太多痕迹，至少这十年他过得应该还算安稳。他想着自己不久前刚刚失去的一切，还有几分钟前对方在脑内哽咽的声音，他们十年来联系鲜少，这没错，但Charles还是该死地和多年前初见时一样，了解他的全部，并且强烈影响他的思绪。

靠在胸口的脑袋动了动，发出一身模糊的呻吟，“……Erik？”Charles似乎还停留在被强占思维的混乱状态，但仍立即辨认出来环绕周身的熟悉气息，他尝试着扭动了一下身体，然后很快发现了自己正以一个过分亲密的姿势被抱在怀里，“What the hell？”

万磁王不着痕迹地瞟了眼不远处的其余四人，灵蝶与暴风女正协助天启进行什么定位，天使坐在一边保养着自己的新翅膀，他将那颗脑袋往怀里按得更紧了些，从喉咙里挤出声音：“安静。”

“我的朋友，”Charles叹了口气，那股温热的气息隔着衣服印在他的胸口，“你不该就这样把我带走。”

“我尝试过了你的方法，现在也该换你来尝试我的方法。”

“你确定这是你的方法，而不是他的？”即使有一大半脸都闷在对方身前，Charles的声音仍然清晰且平静，“相信我，我们会找到更好的解决办法的，我可以帮助你，Erik。”他再一次重复道。

万磁王感觉臂弯里的人挣扎得更强烈了些，他没有头盔，但这也不要紧，天启几乎遏制了Charles的全部能力。手掌牢牢扣住对方的后脑，他缓慢地朝离其他人更远的方向移去，然后低下头稍稍提高了些音量：“收起你的自大Charles，我们找不到的。”

俯视角度下，Charles的蓝眸更像是蒙上了层不知是灯光还是泪水的晶莹薄膜，“我们可以。”他紧盯着上方的人，这样答道。

“我们不行。”Erik也同样凝视着他，固执地再一次回答。

又来了，他们十年前那次就进行过一轮关于谁抛弃了谁的无意义争吵，同样是没有能力的读心者与没有头盔的控磁者，但此刻万磁王却找不出来一盘棋来求和。吵架、和好、然后做爱，他们一贯如此，哪怕之前在飞机上当着一名时空旅行者的面，Erik也将Charles拽进了卫生间做了个痛快。

“该死的，Erik你在固执这点上真是一点都没变。”Charles抬起手肘恨恨地顶了一下Erik的小腹。

“说的没错，你也是我亲爱的Charles。”他咬牙受下这一击，抱着对方的双手依旧稳稳的。或许是长年坐轮椅的缘故，Charles的上肢力量并不比自己弱多少，哪怕是靠在窄小的洗手池边上，他也能紧紧环抱住自己的脖子，完全敞开着接受后穴的冲刺，同时咬紧嘴唇发出不成调的哼哼。

这处随意落脚的旧旅店房间并不小，此时也并不是什么高温的季节，但万磁王却感觉有热度在向上升腾，尤其是与怀中人相贴的肌肤。他眼神稍动，扫过那还微张着欲进一步劝说自己的淡红嘴唇，努力克制不去回想自己的性器插入其中的景象，眼下Charles远没有十年前的狼狈与颓废，想必那剃净胡须的脸上被肉棒撑起的轮廓会更加明显，而脑后整齐的卷发也会和那漂亮的西服外套一起，在大力抽插下被彻底揉乱，逼着他流泪恳求着轻一点再轻一点。

只是不知道这么久没做过，他的技术是否会如他的劝说水平一样，完全没有退步的迹象。万磁王表情依然十分冷静，他低下头凑近又结束了一番发言的人，声音里没有一丝温度：“说完了吗？”

“你没有好好听。”Charles的笃定令他有种被猜中心思的烦躁，即使明知道对方此时并不能，但欲抬起头时却又忽然被勾住脖子按了回去，以至于错过了那人嘴角古怪的笑意。

Erik的耳朵贴在Charles的唇边，听见他一字一顿的声音：“还有，你、顶、到、我、了。”

他这次是真后悔把Charles按这么紧了。

还没等他控制好自己正向Charles的腰大力推进的小兄弟，对方又补上一句：“以及，就算我现在没有读心能力，我也能从天使的眼神中看出‘Get a room’这句话来。”

好吧，刚刚那句话收回，他觉得有时候多抱抱也不错。

当Erik抱着他甩上又一个厕所的门时，Charles恍惚中想起十年前在飞机上的那次，当时的自己满脑子都是“还有他妈的比这更糟糕的时间和地点吗”。没想到还真的有。

破旧的厕所，一墙之隔的敌人，没有能力也不能行走的自己，以及情绪非常不稳定的Erik。他开始觉得或许是过于贴近的距离令两人都有些神志不清，Erik顶到了他的腰，这没错，但就好像他不知道对方的那活儿有多长似的，说不定稍微有些反应都能让自己感觉到。

不管怎样，唇齿相贴的瞬间二人还是都从喉咙里发出了满足的轻叹，熟悉、契合、灵魂相连，任何一个词都无法准确描述此刻的感受。Erik缓慢地描绘了他整个唇形后才探入了舌尖，肆无忌惮地舔吻着他的上齿，Charles仰起头，将环绕上对方脖颈的双臂收得更紧，他缠绕上那条不安分的舌头，开始毫无章法地碾磨翻搅，急促的呼吸里只有唇舌间的淫靡水声在狭小的空间内回荡。

Erik把他抱得死紧，这种全身心都依托在两只手臂上的感觉令他有些不安，在变换角度的间隙他挣扎地挤出一句：“让我坐到水池边。”话间的温热气息呼在对方的侧脸上，几乎留下一层水雾。

“你觉得我抱不动你，嗯？”Erik舔去他从嘴角流到下巴的晶莹轨迹，眼神一凝。

“反正你不是一直想这样做吗？”Charles轻笑，蓝色眼眸里的狡黠还未散尽，便被狠狠按在了水池上，冰凉的镜面抵着后背，Erik掐住他的下巴，垫在他脑后手指插入发丝：“你还有能力？”

“只是我们离得太近了，”他仰望着那双仿佛不带一丝感情的灰绿眸子，轻吻上带着胡渣的下巴，“而你又想得很大声。”Erik，他的Erik，Charles几乎在他心中感受到了如初见般的巨大悲痛，那浪潮般的情绪瞬间击中了他，使他同样悲拗地流下泪来，而被强占大脑后的虚弱让他更加无法透过对方沉重的思绪，唯一清晰可见的只有对自己隐隐的情欲。

如果这样能让你好受一点的话。Charles恨总是对Erik心软的自己，但无可否认的是他本身也确实该死地很想要，十年了，如果那根仿佛要顶穿他的肾的老二能让彼此都好过的话，那就让此刻彻底放纵沉沦好了。

“那既然你看到了，想必也知道我想象的这个场景里应该发生的事情。”Erik松开Charles的下巴，捉住他的右手，从脖子缓缓滑到胸口，最后落在自己胯间明显已经充分勃起的巨物上面，还穿着整齐的教授低下头，指尖揉按着感受那惊人的热度，似是轻叹了一口气：“你知道，这是我见过你穿的最丑的一套衣服，”想了想又添上一句，“之一。”

“你很快就不需要看见它了。”解开裤子确实费了点劲，但当完全解放的性器几乎是打在那张干净的脸上时，对方小小吃了一惊的神色还是让自己莫名愉悦。Charles侧头轻舔着顶端，手掌环绕上柱身不轻不重地撸动，前液的味道令他稍皱了皱眉头，但还是张开双唇含入了整个龟头。瞬间被温暖包覆的感觉使Erik发出一声舒适的轻叹：“继续。”他尽力克制着自己，知道Charles需要一定的时间来适应，扣在脑后的手轻轻拨弄着对方的发旋。

Charles又含入了几分，被撑开的双唇显示出更加鲜艳的红，他用唾液尽力湿润对方的肉棒，舌头灵巧地游移着，额间的发因这细微的颤抖落下几缕，骚弄着侧脸的肌肤，他嘴里不停，抬起空闲的手将头发别至耳后，却感觉上方的人明显一滞。

“操”Erik迎上身下人不明所以投来的眼神，那双澄澈的蓝色眼眸仿佛带着圣洁的气息，而塞进唇间的巨大性器却又与此形成了巨大反差，他看着Charles光洁的侧脸与弧线优美的脖子，感觉自己的眼睛在变得通红，手上猛一发力便迫使对方几乎吞下了大半的性器，头部深深抵上了嗓眼。Charles发出几声模糊的呻吟，Erik扣着他的脑袋，长度可观的肉棒在自己口中抽送着，他被顶弄得快喘不过气来，脸颊被撑出形状的样子与先前被迫看见的脑内想象几乎完美重合，想扶住对方的腰请求慢一点却被拉住手腕按在头顶，只能用另一只手尽力抚慰根部与囊袋以求能尽快射出。

“你平时就是用这张嘴给你的学生讲课的吗？”Erik声音低沉，恶劣的话语几乎让Charles一阵颤栗，他的头发已经被彻底揉乱，各种液体混合着随着每次抽插从嘴角溢出，而缺氧的感觉也一阵比一阵强烈，Erik一如既往是个混蛋，他在意识模糊间这样想着。

但这个混蛋显然没准备在他嘴里射出来，又是一次几乎深及喉咙的抵入后对方整根抽了出来，Erik的指腹轻抹去那双失神的眼睛流下的生理性眼泪，同时下体还贴在他的脸上蹭弄着，留下道道色情的水痕。

“Fuck you”Charles调整着酸痛的下巴，伏在男人的腿间小声憋出这么一句，换来对方一声轻笑：“如你所愿。”然后攥住自己手腕的力量消失探向下身，另一只手也伸进外套内揉捏上乳尖，他差点呻吟出声，却又只能努力地抓着Erik肩头的衣物，提醒自己门外并不是空无一人。

“丁香色的，你已经硬了。”莫名其妙的两句被接到一起，Charles看着腿上的布料被尽数褪去，下身没有知觉并不意味着完全失去能力，他有的时候也会进行自我释放，但像现在这样兴奋确实少有，他感受着沾上乳液的手指缓慢探入后穴的触感，然后记起来自己确实穿了一件淡紫色的衣服。

Erik有耐心地开发着Charles的后面，太久没被使用的地方堪堪容纳了两根手指，他恶劣地，用另一只手指隔着衣服擦弄着对方胸前的小点，靠在胸口的人发出一声弱弱的抽噎，隔靴止痒般的力道刺激得温软的肠壁一阵收缩，他感觉自己的性器硬得发疼。

接着硬物就迫不及待地顶上了穴口，突然被捅开的疼痛使Charles的瞳孔骤然一下放大，但几乎脱口而出的尖叫却被一个深吻堵在了唇间，Erik吸住了他的舌尖，正如他搅紧了Erik的的力道，重新搂住肩膀的手臂轻拍了拍他，似是让他放松一些。肉棒一寸寸向前开拓，他感觉自己在被对方一点点占领，由身到心，Erik，Erik，Erik，什么都不重要了，他浑身上下都是Erik的气息，想呼唤Erik名字的舌头却被Erik本身缠住，只有胸前和后穴的触觉如此敏锐，成百上千倍放大着冲击他的大脑。

终于整根没入时Erik松开了Charles的舌头，他静默着又看了一眼那漂亮的蓝眼睛，低下头凑近他的肩窝，“你是我的，Charles。”他这么说着，接着收紧抱着对方的手臂开始大力抽送起来。

震颤，混乱，整个世界都仿佛颠倒的景象，光滑的水池边根本撑不住他，晃动的手无意中抓住了对方后脑的发，没有头盔，这种时候他居然还在想这个，并且意识到自己实际上有多么痛恨那个该死的头盔。不知道谁的手脱去了彼此的外套，Erik将他那件似乎格外钟爱的丁香色毛衣撩至胸口，低头含住淡红的乳头，手指在另一边捻弄揉搓，随着撞击的力道上下伏动，牙齿不时磕到细嫩的皮肉，刺痛感使Charles兴奋且羞耻地尖叫出声，又一口咬上了对方的肩头，拼命忍住眼泪噎下声音。

整个卫生间的金属制品都在嗡嗡作响，Erik感觉他的理智已经要被烧得所剩无几，多日来心口缺失的一大块仿佛暂时被重新填满，而与Charles相连的部分就是自己命以维系的全部。瞬间抽出再狠狠顶入，听着身下人因被全部占据而发出的破碎呻吟，阵阵抽泣，交合处愈发湿润，直到完全变成自己的形状，肩头似是要被咬出血来，但他却甘之如饴。

“Erik，Erik……”Charles闭着眼睛，觉得自己像是在暴风雨中飘摇的小舟，他想说慢一点，他想说我是你的，他想说我爱你，但他只是一遍遍呢喃着对方的名字，承受着来自下体的冲击，腿间被忽视已久的性器仍颤巍巍地抬着头，前端渗出的液体溅在二人几乎相贴的小腹上，他想伸手去碰碰它，一阵更加颤栗的酥麻感却突然冲上了头顶。

Erik含住了他的喉结，在他还在Charles体内反复抽送的时候。脆弱的部位被口舌完全包覆，只要稍微用力就会窒息，但快感仍一波波袭来，Charles的灵魂似乎都要被顶出体外，他仰起脖子露出自己的全部，空洞地望向上方灰蒙蒙的房顶，唇间的声音像羽毛一样轻：“Erik，你到底想要什么？”

Erik缓慢地舔弄着，温柔的力道完全不同于下身陡然的陡然加速，他抚上了Charles的柱身，调整至与自己相同的频率。想要什么，不想要什么，他从来不知道自己有没有这种资格，至少他曾经拥有的都一件件离他而去了，而眼下正容纳着自己的男人是他所拥有的最后一件，也唯独最不愿失去的了，他知道他们会争吵，或许有一天会彻底分道扬镳而再也没人为他堵上胸口的洞，但他永远不会，也不会允许别人伤害Charles。

“我不知道。”高潮来临的一瞬间Charles听见Erik这么说道，充斥大脑的空白使他短暂地丧失了思考能力，以至于错过了那句话中的哽咽，只感觉到颈窝传来几滴冰凉。他哭叫着和猛地抽出的Erik一起射了出来，白液混合在一起弄脏了二人的外套，在巨大的疲惫感与倦意袭来前，他只来得及凑近对方的耳边留下最后一句：“我还在这儿，一直都在。”

-end-

天启以及其他三骑士：这两人什么时候才能好啊，等得太急人了，直接敲门又尴尬，好烦，还去不去开罗了。


End file.
